Vertical louver system are well known in the art. They are typically installed as window or sliding door coverings. Whenever the window or sliding door is ajar, an occasional gust of wind can blow some of the louvers and cause a few of them to go out of alignment relative to the other louvers. Or on occasion, the user may wish to misalign the louver deliberately. There is an adjustment mechanism in the louver carrier for allowing the louver to be oscillated to change its alignment with respect to the other louvers. A clutch mechanism consisting of a cylindrical sleeve surrounding a concentric cylinder is provided to accomplish this. The surface of the concentric cylinder and the inside of the sleeve have tiny serrated teeth so that a certain amount of torque applied at the top of the louver, which is attached to the concentric cylinder will disengage the teeth and allow the louver to be detented to a new position, after which the teeth will reengage and will relock the louver in its new alignment. A spacer to equalize the spacing between louvers for a given installation is also known in the art. It consists of a band which is slideable on the spacer link. The spacer is fitted to the end of the spacer link and is then snapped into a recess in the carrier. It results in a one-quarter inch shorter spacing interval between two carriers.